


All I Need

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason realizes that Sam is all he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers, you guys rock!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Jason, Sam, Steve or Kelly or anything you recognize and I'm making no money from writing this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: All I Need  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: Jason/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jason realizes that Sam is all he needs.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers, you guys rock!  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Jason, Sam, Steve or Kelly or anything you recognize and I'm making no money from writing this.  
Words: 397 words without title and ending.

*All I Need* Drabble

Jason walked into the penthouse and silently closed the door and locked it before heading upstairs to the bedroom. He entered the bedroom and smiled at Sam who lay sleeping comfortably in their bed.

There was a smile on her face and Jason knew right then and there that he had made the right decision. Unable to stay away from Sam any longer, he walked over to the bed and took her into his arms, waking his wife up in the process.

"Hi," Sam said softly when she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. When Jason didn't immediately respond, Sam lost her smile.

"We need to talk," Jason said and Sam had been hoping to hear anything except those words. Nothing good ever followed those words.

Sam pulled away from Jason and looked her husband in the eyes. "You're giving up on us," She said in disgust and moved off the bed.

Jason shook his head and got to his feet as well. "I'm not giving up on us. We need to talk because I need you to understand something. I told you from the beginning that Carly is my best friend and while she is always welcome to come to me for help, I want you to know that you're the woman I love. You're the woman I want. You're all I need, Sam."

When Jason walked over to Sam and tried to kiss her, she stepped away from him and said, "You say that I'm all you need, but I can't give you what you want or even what you need. I know you want children and it's not fair for me to ask you to stay with me when I can't give them to you."

Jason shook his head while Sam was speaking. "I was serious when I said that you're all I need. I can't imagine my life without you in it and whether or not we have children doesn't matter. I just want you around, as long as you're happy."

Sam smiled and then said, "I'm happy when I'm with you. I just don't want you to feel like you're missing out, since I can't have children."

Jason took Sam into his arms once more and said, "I'm not missing out on anything. I have all I want and all I need with you. Sam, you make me happy and that's the best thing you could ever give me."

The end.


End file.
